


Bed

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Blankets, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Kid Loki, Nighttime, No Dialogue, Pre-Thor (2011), Short One Shot, Sleep, Stars, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, carefully, Loki peered over the edge of his bed. What if they were really there ? Hiding like Father said they were, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

Slowly, carefully, with his heartbeat thudding in his ears, Loki peered over the edge of his bed. Starlight gleamed off the polished limestone floor and in his mind fiery eyes peered from the shadows beneath his bed. What if they were really under there ? Hiding like Father always said they were. Just waiting for him to put a foot down so that they might drag him from Asgard to roam forever after the frozen wastes of Jotunheim. What if ?

An owl suddenly screeched and he screamed before cowering under the thick emerald blanket, his limbs trembling. T-they couldn't be, surely ? It was just a story, like Sinn and the Golden Goose of Alfheim. It wasn't real, it hadn't actually happened. It couldn't happen, could it ? Would Heimdall not know if there were Frost Giants lurking underneath beds ? What if they'd incapacitated him earlier in the day before sneaking in ? A soft whimper left his lips. His terror though could not last forever thus somehow he fell eventually into sleep, uneasy as it was. It surprised and relieved him to simply be able to pull the blanket away when next he awoke. So long as he did not leave the bed they couldn't touch him and he would be safe. Sunlight glittered, songbirds sang, he was safe, until tonight, he was safe. 


End file.
